The present invention relates to the field of medical devices and, more particularly, to trocar systems and methods.
Trocar systems have been developed over the years for various endoscopic applications in the field of medicine. These trocar systems conventionally include a cannula through which a trocar or obturator or other endoscopic related tool extends. The trocar can be shielded or unshielded. Examples of shielded trocars can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,030 by Moll et al. titled xe2x80x9cTrocar,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,042 by Holmes et al. titled xe2x80x9cTrocar Assembly With Improved Latch,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,280 by Lander titled xe2x80x9cTrocar,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,206 by Lander titled xe2x80x9cTrocar.xe2x80x9d Other shielded trocars which are more cost effective to manufacture, less bulky to handle and ship, and yet produce reliable performance, however, are still needed.
It is also known to use one or more valves positioned within or connected to a proximal end of the cannula of a trocar system. Examples of such trocar systems having one or more valves in the cannula thereof can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,891 by Bushatz et al. titled xe2x80x9cSeal Protection Apparatus,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,336 by Hart et al. titled xe2x80x9cSeal Protection Mechanism,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,553 by Hart et al. titled xe2x80x9cTrocar With Floating Septum Seal,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,812 by Hart et al. titled xe2x80x9cSeal Assembly For Access Device,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,452 by Hart et al. titled xe2x80x9cSeal Assembly For Access Device,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,737 by Ritchart et al. titled xe2x80x9cLever Actuated Septum Seal.xe2x80x9d
These devices, however, often have complex mechanical valves which can be difficult and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, after use in surgical procedures, e.g., endoscopic, the cannulas having the valves therein are often thrown away, especially if they are not sterilizable. Therefore, this expensive cost is often past on to insurance providers and patients whom upon whom they are used.
Others of these valves for cannulas of trocar systems do not have complex mechanical valves, but can still be expensive or more difficult to manufacture. As costs often rise in the health care industry, insurance, consumers, and governmental agencies often strive to drive prices for medical devices down. Also, these other valves are often not flexible for various uses by physicians or medical personnel during surgical procedures and often can be damaged. Accordingly, there is also still a need for alternative cannula and valve configurations for trocar systems, a need less expensive trocar systems, a need for more flexible trocar systems which enhance handling thereof by medical personnel users, i.e., physicians, and trocar systems which are still effective for various endoscopic surgical procedures.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a trocar system having relatively low costs associated with the manufacturing of components of the system, e.g., cannula, trocar, valves, and thereby reduces the cost associated with the trocar system. The present invention also advantageously provides a trocar system which enhances handling by physicians or medical personnel during surgical procedures. The present invention additionally advantageously provides a more flexible trocar system which is effective during various endoscopic surgical procedures. The present invention still also advantageously provides a cannula and a trocar which each are more ergonomic and easy to use. The present invention further advantageously provides enhanced methods of using and handling a trocar system during surgical procedures.
More particularly, a trocar system is provided which includes a cannula having an elongate cannula body, the cannula body having medial and distal portions thereof having a first diameter and a proximal portion thereof connected to the medial portion and having a second diameter. The second diameter is preferably larger than the first diameter. Finger gripping means are connected to and extend outwardly from the proximal portion of the cannula body for gripping the cannula with the fingers of a hand of a user. The system also includes a trocar having an elongate trocar body for extending through the cannula. The trocar preferably also has a handle connected to the trocar body for gripping of and handling of the trocar by a hand of a user.
The finger gripping means, for example, can be provided by a pair of finger grips. Each finger grip of the pair of finger grips has a finger support web. Each of the support webs is connected at a position substantially 180 degrees from the other of the pair. This position and arrangement, for example, advantageously allows the cannula to be manipulated and comfortably handled by the user. Because the cannula is preferably formed of a plastic disposable material, the support webs can easily be molded or manufactured in the same process as the forming of the cannula body. The finger grips are tactile and have a substantially ergonomic configuration.